death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeno
Zeno is a human scout and immigrant that originally hailed from the Sauron Duchy, until it was conquered by the Amid Empire. He's currently working as an adventurer, alongside Fester and Kasim, within Talosheim. His current strength is that of a C-class adventurer. Appearance Personality Biography An adventurer, a former refugee who fled the Sauron Duchy, and a former villager of the Seventh Cultivation Village. His qualification as an adventurer has now been invalidated. He formed a party with other boys from the same cultivation village of the same age as him, and he is the Scout and second leader of the party. Because he has always been small, agile and bad at physical labor, he decided that he would be a Scout when he became an adventurer. It seems that he had an aptitude for it, partially because of his calm personality. He is frequently dragged along by Fester’s antics; it is a common pattern for him and Kasim to stop Fester together. In truth, he was quite cautious of Vandalieu when he first met him. But he began treating Vandalieu normally once he saw his behavior and realized that he was a child despite being expressionless… though he was taken aback to realize that Vandalieu was the king of the place that he was about to migrate to. Since tasting Talosheim’s delicious food, he realized that he is quite the gluttonous character. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: * Name: '''Zeno * '''Race: '''Human * '''Age: '''18 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Dagger User * '''Level: '''37 * '''Job history: Apprentice Thief, Thief, Assassin, Explorer * Passive skills: ** Detect Presence: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Night Vision (NEW!) ** Disease and Poison Resistance: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Dagger: Medium (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Dagger Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Trap: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dismantling: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unlocking: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Assassination Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Race: '''Human * '''Age: '''16 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Thief * '''Level: '''67 * '''Job history: Apprentice Thief * Passive skills: ** Detect Presence: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Intuition: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 2 ** Trap: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Erase Presence: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Dismantling: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Unlocking: Level 1 (NEW!) Previously: * Name: Zeno * Race: Human * Age: '''15 years old * '''Title: '''None * '''Job: '''Apprentice Thief * '''Level: '''65 * '''Job history: '''None * '''Passive skills: ** Detect Presence: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Short Sword Technique: Level 1 ** Archery: Level 2 ** Trap: Level 1 Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda